Love Pain
by Aiko Toshio
Summary: Songfic    Se quiser saber a banda coreana que canta essa música manda review que eu mando a resposta por direct message


Olá pessoas!  
Eu não esqueci de Meus Ídolos e Eu, é que eu não to com ciratividade o bastante pra continuar a fic... então eu fiz essa songfic ^^ Vocês podem assumir como sendo uma sidefic de Kagome pra Inuyasha ou não ^^ Não influenciará em nada na outra fic ^^ Espero que gostem...

FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Depois de me apaixonar várias vezes e me decepcionar em todas, eu adimito que fico chocada com a capacidade ou burrice do meu cora o de ainda tentar. Sinceramente, eu entendo por que eu me apaixonei por voc . incr vel o quanto eu te amo, mas mais incr vel ainda o quanto dói. E dói por um nico motivo, um motivo simples e aparentemente ego sta: Eu n o posso ter voc aqui. N o posso te ligar e dizer que sinto falta, n o posso fazer benzinho para te convencer de vir me ver. Isso d i fundo na minha alma.

"Uh, uh, uh

Meu amor doi

Uh, uh, uh

Todo mundo sabe que isso dói"

Chega a ser engraçado o comentario de uns conhecidos. Eles dizem que sonho alto demais, que deveria me prender ao meu país e que deveria procurar por pessoas daqui mesmo. O engraçado que isso não me afeta. Já gostei de outros pessoas que também eram muito conhecidos, mas nunca tinha sido tão forte. Nunca tinha sido tão real. Meus conhecidos falavam essas mesmas frases e aquelas frases me acertavam em cheio, mas eu me recobrava e continuava a gostar ou etão passava para outra. Mas não importa, eu me recuso a repetir esse ciclo. Com você é diferente, eu quero lutar por nós. Lutar pelas memórias que podemos construir. Olho pra trás sempre comparando, e tenho certeza: com você, meus sentimentos vai além da imagem, voz ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu me prendo às suas fotos e me permito deixar os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas não as deixo cair. Eu te amo muito, amo demais, eu fecho os olhos e tento acalmar meu coraço. Ele dói anseando sair em busca do seu e dói por saber que não pode fazê-lo. E nesse momento que uma lágrima foge do meu controle e corre pela minha face.

"Eu jogo fora uma página cheia de nossas memórias

E faço uma promessa de novo de que eu apagarei você hoje

Não posso fazer isso, como um hábito,

eu não posso fazer isso como achava que podia

Não posso viver, não posso viver, meu coraço está cheio de dor de amor

Desde que há memórias restando em lugares cheios de pensamentos

Estou procurando por você de novo, você , você , dor de amor"

Meus sentimentos vão alem da curiosidade, eles brotam da alma e atinge todos a minha volta e eles finalmente notam que meu amor por você totalmente diferente, forte, simplesmente um dos sentimentos mais verdadeiros que eles já viram. E isso basta para eles calarem-se e escutar mais sobre meu amor, ou fingir escutar para me consolar. Eu me prendo este sentimento e começo a monologar. Meu coração aperta com o simples pensamento de não te ter, e eu anseio por asas. Anseio por um meio de me levar até você.

"Não posso nem apagar você

Não posso nem jogar você fora

Eu aturo outro dia de novo

Estou capturado dentro de você

Meu coraço está apenas cansado, não, não, não

Por que um dia sem você tão difícil?

Não posso viver, não posso viver

Meu coraço está cheio de dor de amor

Minha inacreditável, indispensável Transbordante de amor"

Chega a ser inacreditável o quanto você pode dominar meus dia, meu pensamento, meu quarto. Sinto minha alma partir em sua procura, quase como um ato de desespero. Não me importo se me acham louca, sinto como se você estivesse do meu lado o tempo todo. Como se estivesse a minha procura, não... não procura de alguém COMO eu... à MINHA procura realmente. Sorrio com a sensação e tento me saciar com ela, mas claro que não o bastante. Meu coração parece doer mais com a amostra de você , por saber que não pode sentir o seu coração batendo no mesmo ritmo. De novo, quase choro. Mas com um quê de alegria, pois essa sensação parece ser mais forte do que um simples desejo meu.

"Você preenche meu quarto completamente com seu cheiro

Eu quero conhecer você

Agora você me faz incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa

Eu seguro minhas lágrimas"

Não eagero dizendo que nunca me senti como parte da sociedade em que vivo, como parte do país em que vivo. Meu lugar simplesmente não é aqui. Sentia isso desde pequena, claro que não decifrei quando ainda era criança mas nunca me apeguei aos coleguinhas ao meu redor. Será que você acreditaria se dissesse que quando me apegava eu sempre me machucava? Será que acreditaria se eu dissesse que desde pequena sentia como se pertencesse ao seu mundo? Eu acho que acreditaria, acho que ficaria impressionado. E começo a sorrir e sonhar com o momento que lhe diria isso.

"Como que consertando um mau hábio de quando você era jovem

Apagando você seria como ingerir um remédio venenoso

Eu reprimo mais memórias do que mais lágrimas que chorei"

Não me pergunte o porquê, mas as vezes sinto como se meu maior medo seria te perder ou simplesmente não te ter. Prefiro não falar de você para alguém, caso essa pessoa me fale que essa possibilidade enorme. Dói muito ouvir essas palavras, não preciso que me digam já que elas representam meu maior medo. Eu adormeço com você em minha mente, com você em meu coração e com uma frase presa em meus lábios: Venha me achar, porque eu estou sua procura. Não sei como, mas as vezes eu sinto que você sabe que eu te procuro. Sinto meu coração sangrar e minha alma doer, e isso só porque eu n o tenho você AINDA.

"O inquebrável amor da minha vida

Não posso esquecer você, não posso apagar você, outro dia passa

Isso dói como um hábito, dói mais hoje, não, não, não, não

Meu coração que vem tentado esquecer fica mais fraco

Não posso viver, não posso viver, meu coração está cheio de dor de amor

Tudo que você dá é a cicatriz de não ser capaz de ter você

Você é minha dor de amor"

E de alguma forma eu simplesmente acho que você é minha alma gêmea.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOooO

Ol !  
Espero que tenham gostado!  
E pode não parecer, mas eu não escrevi esses parágrafos pensando em encaixar com a letra. Simplesmente escolhi uma letra que se encaixasse com o sentimento e deixei minha mente falar.  
Eu sei que está um pouco depressiva, mas espero que tenham gostado do mesmo jeito...

NÃO REVISEI ANTES DE ENVIAR, PERDÃO POR QUALQUER ERRO!

FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!  
FAVOR NÃO COPIAR SEM DAR OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!


End file.
